


Surprise

by DreamingKate



Category: Glee
Genre: Army!Kurt, M/M, famous!blaine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-09
Updated: 2014-08-09
Packaged: 2018-02-12 11:23:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2107965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamingKate/pseuds/DreamingKate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Blaine had been invited to be on the Ellen Show he had expected a surprise. He hadn’t expected this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Blaine is a famous singer and his husband Kurt is in the army. Blaine is on a talk show and Kurt surprises him by coming home then proposing to him while the audience and host watch it all happen:)

The Ellen Show had always been a dream. 

Blaine had watched her growing up and had always thought she was a hero of his. Not only was she an inspiration as an out lesbian but also she was just an all around good person. Her show was to entertain and inspire and he had jumped at the chance to be on it. 

“Our next guest’s album has been on the top of the charts for a full month. He’s performed for the president and has been nominated for a Grammy,” her voice echoed through the room and Blaine bounced a little on his feet where he stood behind stage. “Please help me welcome Blaine Anderson!”

He grinned as he stepped out into the bright lights and danced slightly to her before hugging her tightly and kissing her on the cheek.

“Thank you so much for inviting me!” Blaine grinned, taking a seat on the couch.

“Of course!” Ellen smiled, sitting down as well. “Well, you have been on Broadway, you’re nominated for a Grammy, and your newest album has gone platinum all before the age of twenty five. Have you had time to breathe?”

“Barely,” Blaine laughed. “It’s been kind of a whirlwind but it’s the most fun I’ve ever had.” 

“We love the new album but I did have one question for you. All of your songs are originals except for one, Teenage Dream. How come you decided to put a cover on your album?” Ellen smiled warmly. 

“I met my boyfriend when we were sixteen. He was spying on my Glee Club’s practice and we totally knew he was there; he’s a terrible spy. So, we decided to give him a little show to scare him and sang Teenage Dream,” Blaine found himself grinning. “He ended up moving to the school with me…and then I moved to his old school with him and that song became our song.”

“Nothing like a romantic musical,” Ellen laughed, leaning back a little in her chair. “I’m sure everyone here is dying to know about your boyfriend.”

“Kurt’s amazing. We’ve been dating for almost ten years now. I’m sure you know what it’s like to find your soul mate,” his face ached slightly from smiling. “Kurt’s my soul mate. It’s been hard since he’s in the army and overseas but he’ll be back in a few months.”

“Will he be back to be your date to the Grammy’s?” 

“Of course and he’ll be wearing his sexy uniform,” Blaine shot her a wink and sipped at his drink. 

“You mean this one?” A familiar voice very nearly made him choke on his drink and he spun around in his chair to see Kurt smiling warmly at him. 

“Oh my God,” Blaine gasped, leaping up from his chair to wrap his arms around Kurt’s neck. 

Vaguely, he could hear Ellen explaining who he was to the cheering audience but Blaine could only focus on having his boyfriend in his arms again. Tears ran down his cheeks and Kurt clutched him as tightly as he held him. 

They parted and Blaine wiped his tears, grinning up at Kurt. After a quick kiss, Blaine grabbed his hand and turned to a brightly smiling Ellen. 

“I was completely expecting you to have someone come out and scare me,” he laughed, squeezing Kurt’s hand tightly. “I didn’t expect this at all.”

“One more surprise,” Kurt took the microphone and knelt on one knee.

Blaine’s mind went completely blank and his hand dropped limply to his side. Heart pounding, Blaine felt his eyes welling with fresh tears and he stared down at Kurt.

“So, remember in high school when you said that I was always surprising you? I didn’t want to stop,” Kurt looked up at him with bright eyes. “You have always supported me and you inspire me everyday to be a better man. You’ve been my dream, you’re my future. Blaine, will you marry me?”

For a moment, Blaine couldn’t breathe much less think of what to say. The audience was dead silent and he could only hear the pounding of his own heart. 

"Yes," he breathed, nodding frantically. "Of course I will."

The cheers were deafening as Kurt slipped the ring onto his finger and stood up to kiss him deeply. 

"You had to make a big show out of it," he whispered into Kurt’s ear when they embraced after. 

"Only the best for you," Kurt laughed, squeezing him tight. 


End file.
